


Where the wild gods roam

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Like every god Loki likes to accept sacrifices...but only if they came willingly to him and this tall warrior from far across the sea was more than willingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> i wanted to get this done yesterday but i was nearly stressed out of me meatsuit because i was waiting the whole damn day for a mail with my new working contract...it was late, but i got it and the day was done by that...so i used this day to write this new...thingy. 
> 
> The idea to write a story in the viking age came to me while falling asleep...yeah^^ during the last moment before sleep hit me that came to me and no oneshot this time :P
> 
> let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> silva

Over the millennia Loki learned that humans summoned him for many different reasons. Sometimes the reason was valid and sometimes humans summoned him for really petty reasons. A jealous husband, a question to make someone fall in love with the idiot who summoned him. Things like that annoyed the pagan. He was a god, damn himself, and should be respected and feared for that alone. But sometimes…sometimes people summoned him with the respect he deserved. They were respectful in the way they asked for his presence and were not demanding it, or worse, commanding it. They brought him offerings, sacrifices. Different things like mead and honey, sometimes they offered him an entire feast. Sacrificed their last stocks for him to grand them with a good harvest. Sometimes, in times of war and battle, they offered him their warriors blood for his protection and to be in his favor when their time on Midgard was over. But very early Loki learned that when mortals became desperate they would offer him anything he could ask for. They would slaughter their own families, their cattle and sometimes they offered him their own lives with hope in their eyes that their request or wish was granted. At some point the mortals started to offer him pretty young man and woman, untouched and pure. Loki had no problem with that but he didn’t like his bedmates trembling with fear because they had been ordered to offer themselves to the god. Someone was willingly and actually eager to go for it? Well, Loki was a pagan and not a saint and those who went to his bed willingly never left displeased or unsatisfied.   
  
So when someone summoned him this time with the promise of blood and untouched flesh he led the summon pull him through the different realms. When Loki came to be again he was sitting on one of his old altars. Made of dark stone the wild forest around him had taken this place back again. Ferns and moss was growing around and on top of the stone. He could still make out dark patches on the stone, blood from sacrifices made to him. In front of his altar, with a respectable distance between them, stood an older man. He looked worn down. Bags under his eyes and his ragged shirt couldn’t hide it that he was almost painfully thin. Grey and white marked his long beard, face worn from a long life under the sun. But his eyes were of a steel grey color, full of life and an iron will was shining through them. Next to him stood a young man who resembled the old man very much, a blood relative obviously. Both men were flanking a young woman. More than a head shorter than the men with long blond hair. She had the same steel gray eyes as the old man with a pretty face…and she was trembling and reeking of fear. Loki could barely contain an expression of distaste. He knew what that meant. Around them other men were watching the summoning or were standing farer away to stay guard. When Loki met the old mans’ gaze the mortal dropped his gaze immediately. “Speak, mortal. I came as summoned and you’re wasting my time.” The old man bowed down and without meeting the gods’ eyes he started to speak. “My village and my family are being threatened by warriors from far away. My warriors are strong and gained much honor in battle but our enemy has more men and weapons at his disposal. I came to seek your favor and ask for your help in the upcoming battle. The honor my warriors will gain will be yours and the lives they take will a sacrifices to you. As a tribute for your favor I can’t offer you much for the enemy warriors have stolen most of our livestock. Because of this I can only offer you my granddaughter.” The old man, the Jarl, gave the young woman a nudge and pushed her into Loki’s direction. She stumbled and had Loki not jumped off his altar the young would have fallen and be lying at his feet. The god helped her gain back her balance and released the arm he had caught while catching her. Close up the smell of her fear was suffocating. Walking around the trembling girl Loki felt pity for the girl. Just because she was young and pretty her relatives wanted to use her as a sacrifice to a god. “What is your name, young one,” Loki asked as he came to stand in front of her. There was nearly nothing left of the steel color in her eyes. It was consumed by the black of her eyes, drowning in fear. “Dagny…my name is Dagny…” She was wringing her hands in front of her. “Do you know why you’re here, Dagny?” Loki kept his voice soft. He knew from the very first moment that he would not accept this offering. He had done many things the other gods looked at with distaste in their faces but never had he forced himself on a lover.   
  
The young girl nodded skittishly. “My father told me I have to offer myself to the god Loki so he would help my father and the other men in battle.” The annoyance Loki felt started became rage. Smiling at the girl Loki brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face. With the slight contact he could see many things for her. The path for her. “Don’t be afraid young Dagny. You have nothing to fear. Using the small contact Loki sent her calmness and that there was nothing to fear. “I can see that you will find a strong young warrior. He will make you an unexpected gift and for that you will gift him back with many strong sons and brave daughters. Go home, young Dagny. You belong to someone else and are not mine to take.” With a snap of his fingers Loki sent the girl back home without another word. He glowered at the men in front of him and let his powers flow off his body. The forest around him darkened as he walked slowly to the men. At least they had the dignity to look afraid. “What do you think who I am?” A gust of wind shook the leaves of the trees around them. “Do you really think I would accept an unwilling offering? Force myself on a young girl because you throw your own blood at me?” For that insult alone I should leave you to your fate and talk to the Allfather about you and your family, Jarl. A man who throws his own granddaughter at a god should not have a place at the Allfather’s table in Valhalla.” Loki’s words were nothing but a deep growl. He would never understand how humans very capable of treating each other in so much indifference. Both men threw themselves at his feet, begging for their lives. Loki had no interests in these mortals. They had angered him and he turned around to leave them to their puny existence when he saw him. In the distance the god could see a man. Even from this far away the man looked tall and held himself with an ease that didn’t came from arrogance but from within himself. The mans’ soul was like a beacon to Loki. Its light so strong and bright that Loki felt a strong urge to touch it, to make him his. From this distance he couldn’t make out the mans’ features or the color of his eyes. Things the god _needed_ to know.   
  
With a snap of his fingers one of the younger warriors around him was at his side. Since the boy was taller than him Loki gripped him his shirt to drag him down. This time he ignored the stench of fear. “You, boy…Tell me about this warrior!” A demand from the god as he pointed at the tall warrior in the distance. “We…we call him...him the m…moose.” Of course Loki had to go for the one idiot who stutters. “The…J…Jarl forbid him to…come too…close.” Ah, interesting. “What’s his real name, little fish?” When they called the tall warrior a moose he would call that tiny being a little fish. “I don’t know…an... any other name…of him.” Loki growled at the little fish at this show of disrespect for a fellow warrior. “I don’t care what your Jarl told you because now _I_ tell you to go and bring him to me. Is that clear, little fish?” Loki put a lot of meanness in his words as he released the boy and sent him running. He wanted to talk the man his fellow warriors called _moose_ …not a fitting name for a warrior. The moment his little fish reached the tall warrior and told him, more like stuttering, that the summoned god wanted to talk to him the warrior started to walk into Loki’s direction. He was not running or looked fearful, quite the contrary. The tall warrior was walking to speak to a god with the same ease he held himself while staying back as he was told. Close up the warrior was even taller than Loki expected and beautiful men these days were rarely. He was towering over most of the present men and was more than a head taller than the Loki himself. His long dark brown hair was bound in his neck and he was wearing several small braids in it. Warrior braids. His eyes had so many colors from grey to blue to brown-green that Loki couldn’t make out one color before they changed again in the light. He wore no beard like the other men but a few days’ worth of stubble in his face that made Loki think about how that would feel his skin. Loki felt an urge of jealousy for the damn shirt that was clinging to broad shoulders. A broad leather stripe across his chest was holding a scabbard at his back. The hilt Loki could see over the warriors’ right shoulder looked worn, used. Not a weapon to impress but a tool to be used. His arms were corded with muscles someone doesn’t gain from looking pretty and Loki could make out the swirling lines of a tattoo that vanished under the sleeves. Strong long legs that gave Loki ideas of what it would feel like to have wrapped around his hips. The young warrior bowed his head in respect to the god. The movement caused his hair to fall in his face, obscuring it a bit before he brushed it of his face. This close the urge to bury his own hands in the warriors’ long hair was nearly consuming him. When their eyes finally met Loki felt like he was burning. The soul in front of him was pure and wild in a way he hadn’t witnessed for a very long time. It only fueled his suddenly flaring desire. Loki _needed_ to have this warrior…maybe he and Jarl could still come to an agreement.   
  
“You wanted to speak to me, Wild one?” Loki couldn’t find any trace of fear in this young warrior and the way he addressed him made the god curious. “Wild one?” His question made the warrior smile and to Loki it felt like a sunrise on a cold winter day. “I don’t know how to address you in the correct way I’m afraid and using your given name feels disrespectful to me. If you don’t want me to call you Wild One I won’t do it again but I would ask for a different way to address you.” Pretty, respectful and smart – Loki had found himself a hidden treasure. Loki smiled at the young warrior. “A name for a name Warrior. Why did your fellow warrior did not know your given name and called you a moose?” The warrior made a snorting and amused sound deep in his chest. It made Loki imaging what sounds this warrior would make beneath him. “Most of them never bothered learning my name, Wild One. The call me moose because I once fought one bare handed to saved one of the children of being trampled down by the animal. I gripped the animal by its antlers and managed to break its neck before it could kill me. That’s all.” That story made the god laugh. Most people ran when they had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting one of these wild and sometimes ruthless animals. But this young warrior brought himself in mortal danger to fight one without any weapon to save a child…and his fellow warriors thanked him for it with a ridiculous name and didn’t even bother to learn his given name. The gods’ amusement made the warrior chuckle. “As I told you already; a name for a name. If you tell me your given name I will give you mine and allow you to address me with it.” Loki heard the low murmur around them. These men weren’t comfortable that he was talking to the young warrior. “Sam, my mother called me Sam,” the warrior said with yet another bow. Not really a usual name among the north men. With a smile full of mischief Loki replied with the same gesture of respect and gave Sam a small bow as well. “I’m called Loki.” The god heard the scared intact of breaths around them but didn’t bother to address the mortals and neither did his warrior Sam. “You are not of these lands, Sam.” Not a question but Sam but still he answered with a shake of his head. Oh how much Loki wanted to bury his hands in this glorious mane. “No, I was born in a land far across the sea. The north men took me with them when they were done pillaging the village I was born in. I was six or seven winters old at the time. I can’t remember it anymore.” That explained why he was so different. “They took you from your home and you are still staying with them?” A shrug with broad shoulders. “It is the only family I know now. So I stay and live my life the best I can.” Loki walked closer to the warrior. He had to rise is head so he was still able to meet the warriors’ eyes. “And yet they still don’t trust you, Sam.” The solemn face Sam gave him was answer enough for Loki. “No, I know that, Loki…but where else should I go?” The way Sam said his name made Loki shiver but his answer made the god angry. Such a young and strong warrior should have something to protect, should be cherished and not be watched with wary eyes. “Is that what you would like for yourself, Warrior Sam from a land far across the sea? Have people frown upon you for being different?” Again this patient warrior made a deep rumbling sound in his chest. “They frown at me behind my back and cower in front of me because they fear me for my skill with the sword and because they haven’t found a way to take on me yet.” So he knew. Knew that the others feared him and yet he stayed.   
  
Loki was about to answer when the voice of puny Jarl came from behind him. “You can have him Loki if you grant us your protection against our enemies.” How dare this mere mortal to insult him even more by offering him such a bright soul in such a vain way? But he didn’t offer…he had thrown Sam at the god so to speak. Loki was sure that Sam was a formidable warrior or he wouldn’t have survived this long among this…human vermin. Turning around slowly Loki faced the Jarl and made sure that his powers made his eyes glow. “How dare you to keep insulting me and offer me something that is not yours? I should rip your heart out of your chest because you keep insulting me and are clearly not capable off leading your village if you can’t see what a good kind of warrior you are trying to trade off.” A deep and heavy darkness started to crawl through the forest with only the burning eyes of god as last source of light. He wanted to smash these worthless humans and let Odin’s ravens feed off their remains or maybe he should let his own son have some fun chasing the humans out of his forest. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around. Only because he was sure that it was Sam didn’t he lash out. “Please Wild One, I ask you to spare them. They are afraid of an enemy they have no chance to fight off or they would have never considered summoning you. Nobody wants to be noticed by a god and anger him.” Eyes still burning with power Loki watched this strange warrior. He had never in his long life met a warrior so at ease with himself, a soul so…peaceful while being handed off like a piece of cattle. “They want to use you against your will to gain my favor and you still keep protecting them…” The warrior gave him a sad smile. “It’s the only way they know Loki and I can’t blame them for it like I can’t blame the winter to bring the cold and the snow. In the end the decision is mine and not theirs because I know from the stories I was told that the god Loki never took someone against their will. If I gave myself willingly to you, will you protect them against their enemy?” Loki could only stare. Why…why would any being do something like that? The warrior was giving himself up to save the human vermin. His distaste must have shown on his face because Sam the Warrior from across the sea kept talking. “There are good people in the village. They deserve to live and should not die by the sword because their elders didn’t know what they were doing.”  Loki went closer to his warrior and he was sure that he was exactly that… _his_ warrior. The darkness around them was slowly being dispelled and when everything was clear again Loki had one hand buried in his warriors’ mane who had to bend down a bit. “Are you sure you want to do that, Sam from a land far across the sea? They will not thank you for sacrificing yourself to a god,” Loki whispered in his warriors’ ear so nobody else would hear their words. “I am, Loki.” Also whispered words that made the god shiver again. “You need to say it, Sam from a land far across the sea, you need to agree to be mine for how long I want you…” They were so close that Loki could see the way his warriors’ throat worked while swallowed dry. “Okay…Yes, Loki. I will be yours until you tell me to go…” Without thinking Loki slammed their lips together in a brutal kiss and a sharp bite to his warriors’ lips that broke the soft skin.   


With blood on his lips Loki turned around again and stared at the Jarl with burning eyes. “Be grateful that he sees more value in you then I do. From now on to the next full moon in twenty days you will be safe from your enemies. On the twenty-first day your enemies will come for you with the first light of the day. Prepare yourself as best as you can for your best and braves warrior offered himself as the price to grant you this. He will return to you when I made the decision that courtesy was paid the respect I deserve. Should the battle arise and your bravest warrior will not come for your aid know this: Sam the Warrior from a land far across sea will be mine and I will not see him start his journey to Valhalla because of you.”  
  
With a heavy gush of wind and the cawing sounds of the crows in the tree tops Loki and Sam the Warrior vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all you guys sooo made my day yesterday...was checking my mails....login and BAM...so many mails because of your many reviews. it was and am sooo exited. Thanks to all of you :) 
> 
> And since i was bored again at work here is the 2nd chapter^^

Loki was pissed to begin with. These idiots of human vermin...How dare they to insult him by expecting him to force himself on an innocent girl and afterwards they try to save their sorry necks by offer him their best warrior. The god was still seething and growling while he was prowling around the main hall of his home. He was even too occupied to notice his warrior walking around, looking at the many pieces around the hall, touching his trophies. When he heard the sound of metal on wood he stuffed the anger in a different corner of his mind. Loki had a guest and he needed to take care of him.    
   
Sam was standing in front of a small table, looking even smaller with the tall warrior in front of it, and put down his weapons. First he freed himself from the scabbard on his back and out it down with so much care that Loki could see it clearly that this was more than a simple weapon for his warrior. Next Sam put down several knifes and daggers of different kinds and sizes. When he was done he looked at the weapons, took a deep breath and while he exhaled slowly he turned to face Loki. The warriors’ face was closed off but calm, his shoulders relaxed. He looked at Loki as if he was waiting for something. “You don’t have to put down every weapon, Sam. For the time being, this is your home as well as mine. I won’t take a weapon from a warrior for its their lifeblood for most of them.” Sam nodded with a smile but made no move to take his weapons back. “I’m a guest in your house, Loki and a such I will not be disrespectful to the rules of guest hood by caring my weapons around in your home. Until you show me a more suitable place to store them away they can remain here.” This mortal was a miracle to Loki. How could in such a cruel and cold world a bright and friendly soul like Sam from a land far across the sea remain pure? “We will find a place worth their status as your own brother at arms. For now, I will show you your new home.” Loki went ahead and Sam followed him.    
   
The pagans home was simply but useful. The main hall held everything his guest would need. A big dinner table, a fireplace and barrels full of water and mead. In a small nook next to the fireplace he stored meat, vegetable and bread and even a jar of wild honey his warrior would find there. The hall was not as big as some Jarl’s built their halls but Loki had no need for such swank. The wood he used for his home was dark and strong and sunlight poured through the tall windows bathing the room in colours of yellow and gold. The next room held the gods’ library. Just because he knew most things didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy a good book. Loki was sure that they would be able to simply stroll past this room but to his very surprise his warriors face started to glow in excitement and his souls’ light started to dance the moment he saw the books. Without any hesitation Sam walked into the room and took one Loki’s book off the bookshelf with a care and caution that stunned the god. He watched Sam open the book with awe on his face while he let his fingers fly over the page without actually touching it. “Can you read, Sam?” The warrior jumped a bit and looked sheepishly at the god. “I’m sorry but...books can distract me easily. But yes, I can read. One of the very few things I remember of my time before I came to the north. I don’t have many books but I still try to read as often as possible.” The miracle just got bigger. A warrior who loves to read. Loki watched Sam put the book back with the same care he used while taking it out of the shelf. “As I told you already, this place is your home now and if you want to make good use of my books do it. You don’t have to ask.”    
   
The next room held Loki’s bedroom. As a god he didn’t need to sleep but there were other...enjoyable activities that were much more fun if you have a big bed at your disposal. Loki didn’t try to read to much into the long look Sam gave his huge bed...huge enough even for the tall warrior. The room next to the gods’ bedroom was Sam’s room for now. Loki had conjured a huge bed, fitting a warrior of Sam’s size, a few clothes were lying on it and an open chest stood next to it. The weapons Sam left in the main hall visible and ready to be used again. He even added a small bookshelf in his warriors’ room after seeing the mans’ joy. Sam went to the huge window and gasped at the view. Loki’s home was placed on top of a cliff. One side was framed by harsh stones, cliffs and the ocean while the other side lead to the forest. He heard Sam take a deep breath and the way is back muscles worked and his chest expanded were like an invitation for Loki to touch. Lost in his own thoughts the god licks his lips and could barely suppress a groan. He had forgotten about his warriors’ blood on his lips. It tasted clean and fresh, like the air after the rain in spring and magic. That made Loki stop. He was sure that he could taste some kind of magic in his warriors’ blood. Something old and long forgotten. Not really dormant but not awake in the sense of the word. Another piece for the miracle. He met Sam’s gaze as the warrior turned around with joy on his face. But something in Loki’s face made him pause. The gods’ gaze was zeroed on the bloody lip he caused the warrior. Without thinking Loki closed the three steps between them and backed the hunter against the wall behind him. Dragging is tongue slowly over the bloody lip Loki enjoyed the clear taste of the blood and the rumbling moan he heard from his warrior was better than any music he heard in a long time. But he also felt how unsure his warrior was. Backing off he noticed that Sam’s eyes were the colour of steel with flecks of green in it but the black of his eyes nearly consumed everything else. His breath was laboured and deep. His eyes were saying yes as was his cock Loki could feel pressing against him. Hello there...it felt like everything on his warrior was big. But his breathing was too forced and his hands were clenching at his sides. Loki took a step back without releasing the warrior from his gaze. “You are afraid, Sam.” “Not really afraid...” True...Loki couldn’t smell any traces of fear between them but he was aware that Sam was battle hardened warrior and used to fear and had learned to use it for himself. So this was something else. It was clear that Sam wanted him but why was he holding back? Loki made a quick decision to try something else. “You want me Sam…,” Loki had millennia of experience under his belt and used it to let his voice drop to a low rumble while he let his own left hand wander over his chest and lower until he could trace the outlines of his painfully hard cock through his leather pants. His warriors’ eyes followed every move down his body as he answered the god. “Yes…I don’t know why but I want you so much it hurts…,” he said as he started to mimic Loki’s movements on his own body and now it was Loki’s turn to stare and follow the long and strong fingers. He could almost feel the strong fingers on his own skin, working him open slowly while the other hand was buried in his hair, holding him down while his warrior enjoyed himself with torturing Loki with pleasure. “Not once in my life was there something I wanted so much, Loki…What…what are you doing to me?” Sam braced himself against the wall and leaned his head against the wall and offered Loki a view of his long throat while he palmed himself through his pants. Taking this as an invitation he went back to his former position against his warriors’ chest but without actually touching him. “I’m doing nothing with you my warrior…This is on you like it is on me…you want me as much as I want you…So what’s holding you back my warrior from a land far across the sea?” The god couldn’t resist anymore and licked slowly over the warm skin on his warriors’ throat.   
  
The reaction Loki gained with that was not one he expected. Sam was frozen on the spot, his whole body was tense and Loki was sure that Sam would go for a weapon if he had any left on him. Loki needed to do something and he needed to be fast. “Sam…I’m going to step back now and if you want me to leave tell me now and I will be gone.” No answer and so Loki stepped back, slowly, hands raised in a gesture of peace. He didn’t know why his touch had set his warrior so on edge and he had no intention of causing him more harm. Loki was only able to take half a step back when Sam started to move. The god was expecting violence in the best case and fear in the worst but his warrior was yet again different. Sam grabbed Loki by the lapels of his shirt and yanked him back against a hard muscled chest that was vibrating with a deep growl. After that Sam dropped to the floor in a half lying posting, back resting against the wall with a stunned Loki in his lap, strong arms clasped around the gods’ chest and his face was pressed against the warriors’ throat. Exactly the spot he licked only moments ago and then silence. Loki could feel the fast beating of Sam’s heart against his chest and every time he tried to move Sam only growled and tightened his hold on him. It was obvious that Sam didn’t want him to go and so Loki…let go. With a deep breath Loki closed his eyes and let his body relax and became pliant in his warriors’ strong hold. Sam was warm and the taste of his blood mirrored his scent. Rain and spring and forest but no traces of fear. After some time, Sam’s iron hold on him became loose and his heart was not beating so fast anymore. When it became obvious that the god wouldn’t leave Sam started to…pet Loki and it amused the god deeply and so he let his warrior pet him.   
  
There was nothing sexual between them now and while Sam was petting his back with slow and warm touches Loki kept nuzzling the soft and bristly skin where Sam froze as Loki touched him earlier. After some time, Loki needed to test their strange boundaries and nipped at his warriors’ jaw with sharp teeth. The answer was a low chuckle and the warm hand on his back was used to yank is head back so they were eye to eye. “I’m good Loki, my word to it.” Loki doubt that but since he couldn’t feel any fear from the man beneath him there was nothing he would say…for now. “I will hold you up to it but for now I need to know something about you and you need to tell me the truth.” For one heartbeat Loki felt Sam bristle under him without saying anything but it was gone the next moment as Sam only nodded. “I know that you’re young for a human but you had lovers, hadn’t you my warrior?” Sam’s face showed the surprise he felt. “Yes, of course I had lovers.” Carefully Loki nipped at the lip he bloodied earlier. “Not what I mean my warrior. I want to know if you had men among your lovers.” There was a small and subtle shift in Sam’s face. He was really good at hiding his thoughts. “Once, just once.” Loki could almost smell the half truth behind that. “And…?” Sam didn’t answer for some time. “I was much younger than now…and…he was guest of my Jarl. It was during the midsummer feast. I was young, dumb, curious and drunk. He said he wanted to make me feel good and it was…at first but later…” Maybe Loki would get the name of the idiot who touched what was his and he would pay him a not so nice visit the god mused silently. “It hurt and…I didn’t like it. I told him and he said it was normal and would get better. It didn’t and when he came for me again days later I told him that he would find my sword in places he is not going to like if he would try anything. He became angry and went to the Jarl.” The coldness in his warriors’ voice was deadly and Loki loved it. “What happened?” Being too curious was something the other gods told Loki again and again and he still didn’t care. “He told the Jarl that I had insulted him and was screaming for my death. I told him that if really thought I had insulted him that we should fight against each other and if the gods were with him he would be able to kill me. Should the gods not be on his side I told him that I would break as many of his bones as I want, would rip his weak heart out of his chest and I would take is head as a warning for others that nobody was allowed to call me liar.” Loki stared at the warrior. It should be embarrassing that he, the Silvertongue, couldn’t find any words to answer. In front of him was no longer Sam, this was a fight hardened warrior who knows what he was capable of. “How old were you when that happened?” “Sixteen winters and I did exactly what I told him I would do. I still have his skull nailed to my house if you want to know.” The smug smile on his warriors’ face was so beautiful that Loki kissed him without thinking and when his brain finally told him what he was doing he pulled back. To his great satisfaction Sam chased after his lips and captured them in a slow kiss again. When they separated to breath again Loki pushed himself up with both hands on the broad chest under him so he was looking down at his warrior while he rolled his hips in slow and sensual movements against the man under him. Loki smiled down at Sam with mischief and want in his eyes. “I would have never guessed that you can be this cruel Sam from a land far across the sea but I have to admit…I love it…” He moved his hips in a hard way straight against the hard arousal of his hunter and his moan was like music to the god. “But let me admit something else my warrior…” Loki lowered himself until he could whisper his next words at Sam. “With me you will enjoy every moment, every touch…everything I will give you will be nothing but pleasure so intense that you will beg for more and more and more until there is nothing left of you that I haven’t touched and at the end of our twenty days you will be mine and mine alone…”  
  
Later that night Loki was glad that Sam was asleep. He had said he was good but something like that was…exhausting for every soul. Loki was sure that the things Sam had revealed to him was not something others had any knowledge about. Loki knew that he was falling for the warrior and he was falling hard. All or nothing was something Thor often said to him. Mostly when he was drunk…but Loki was honest enough with himself that he knew that he wanted to keep his warrior. He never met a human being that was so…without any fear. Most humans tend to outright fear him because he was god and that was good. Fear kept them in line. Some humans paid him their respect and directed their lives after the will of their gods but this warrior…he was one of a kind. Brave, fearless and…by himself…Loki wanted to do nothing more then strip his warrior out off his clothes spread him out on any available surface and just _take_ until both of them passed out. But Loki had to be careful in his efforts to seduce his warrior. Oh there was no illusion that Sam wanted him but his past was a part of him and Loki would help him to leave it behind. The god groaned and was glad that he left his home to walk around in the woods. He was hard since he left his warrior so he could rest for the night. But rest for the night meant lying in the big soft bed Loki conjured, meant less clothes and less clothes meant more naked skin to touch and taste that would lead to…Hard beyond anything Loki dropped to the forest floor and stared at the night sky but with his arms and legs spread in every direction the only thing he could think about was Sam above him with one of his big hands around his cock, jerking him off with slow and tortures movements and just before Loki would finish he would stop with that smug little smile of his on his face…Loki shoved that fantasy out of his mind…too early, too fast.   
  
With a moan of relief, he freed his aching cock from his too tight pants and started to jerk himself off. His own hand was not what he was looking for but it would be enough for now. But his traitorous mind had other ideas. He imagined Sam lying stretched out on his long dinner table. Legs hanging off the table, face twisted in pleasure while Loki was on top of him riding that thick cock he had yet to see and get his hands on, his tongue until Loki could suck him off. That was an idea Loki really liked to entertain. Sucking his warrior off after he used every trick in his books. Bring him to the edge again and again and Loki asked himself what Sam would do…Would he beg or would he demand for his release…and Loki loved…both ideas. He was sure that the moment his warrior was demanding his release he would grab the god hard and simply take what he wanted. With the picture of his fearless warrior fucking his mouth the god came all over his own hand and made mess of his belly and shirt.   
  
Breathing deep Loki wanted to enjoy the afterglow only to realize that he had merely taken the edge off and nothing more. The desire for his warrior was still cursing through his body. For now, he would take what Sam would give him and Loki would push his boundaries now and then because he was sure that at the end of the twenty days Sam would be his, his warrior to enjoy and pleasure. Sam would be the warrior from a land far across the sea and chosen warrior of Loki the Trickster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> thanks for your many awesome reviews :) i'm happy about every single on!
> 
> I have some good and some bads news for you: The good one, this chapter is longer than the others and really fun to write. The bad one: I did nearly all my writing at work because it sucked and there was nothing to do, but i finally got fired last friday *cheer*. But i'm lucky to start a new job tomorrow and i have no idea when i will be able again to write. i ordered a little gadget i can use to write on my phone. but it will need a few weeks until i have it...china -> germany takes a while x.x 
> 
> i will really try to write in my spare time but this new job is really important to me and i need to focus on that. 
> 
> silva

The next morning Loki felt more like himself again. He spent most of the night in the forest under the stars…and jerked off another three times before he snapped himself back into the main hall of his house. He saw that Sam had already eaten. An empty bowl was still standing on the table with a small leftover of honey at the bottom. Loki had the feeling that Sam only had taken a spoon full of the sweet golden honey. Snapping the bowl away Loki kept wandering through the house looking for his warrior. The bed was a mess of rumbled sheets and involuntary Loki pictured the two of them sprawled out between the fur covers. Sweaty and spent and sticky. Growling Loki left the room, no Sam had been seen. Where was his warrior? The moment he passed by one of the windows he was able to answer his own question.   
  
Sam was in front of the house, shirtless, pants turn up to his knees, sword in his right hand. Loki nearly sprinted out of the house to watch. There was his warrior. Moving fluent like water, the long blade was handled with practice and skill. The blade of the sword was long enough that a shorter man would need to use both hands to carry this blade. The way his warrior moved with his blade was like a dance, fast, strong, smart…and beautiful. Loki kept watching his warrior move and dance in the early sunlight and the god had to admit that for being mortal his warriors’ skill with the sword were exquisite and Loki could almost feel his own sword in his hand and join in. He would ask Sam if he was up to a challenge and would dance with Loki…with blades, definitely with blades.   
  
Loki kept watching. It was mesmerizing to watch the fluent movements, the subtle shifts of muscles under golden and sweaty skin, the way the sharp blade moved through the air. At some point Sam slowed his dance down and changed his movements to harsher and more powerful swings with his sword. It mirrored perfectly the way Sam was as a soul. Fluent and harsh, playful and direct, powerful and oh so desirable. Sam changed again the way he moved. He stopped his dance almost completely and with the fast hard slicing movements be would be able to take a man’s head without having to pause and Loki was sure that Sam would be a frightening opponent in battle and he would only stop when he had killed what and who he wants dead. There were gods out there in the world that looked less dangerous than his warrior and Loki would take great pleasure the moment this warrior was truly his.   
  
When Sam stopped his dance it was a picture itself for Loki. His warrior stood in the bright sunlight, back straight, head leaned back and with a small smile and closed eyes he enjoyed the moment and the sound of the forest around him. He looked…at home. “That was impressive, Sam,” Loki drawled and walked over to his warrior who smiled at his praise. “Thank you, Loki. I woke up early and after my first meal I always practice with my sword.” Without a thought Loki conjured a bucket full of water and the smile that he earned with that made the god almost glow. Hunkering down Sam used his hands scoop up the water and drank it in fast gulps. The way his throat moved while doing that was like a temptation for Loki and when Sam stood up again and doused himself with the water Loki had bite himself to keep himself from reaching out. His warrior shook himself like a dog and brushed his wet hair out of his face. A few drops of water hit Loki in the face. “You can be lucky I’m used to something like that because of my son,” he said amused while he dried his face with his sleeve. “Why that,” Sam asked while turning his back to Loki to pick up his discarded shirt. Loki was about to answer when he saw the black swirling lines of the tattoo on Sam’s back. His whole back was covered in dark lines that started at the neck, went down until they vanished under his warriors’ pants while more lines covered both arms down to the elbow. Loki had already seen during the dance that Sam was carrying the markings the wild north man used to show their ancestry and honor their gods but this…How could Loki miss this? “Fenrir, my son…,” he whispered low while he started to trace the dark and artful lines on Sam’s back. The tattoo showed his own son Fenrir. Head thrown back in a silent howl at the moon with one front paw shackled to a mountain with strong chains while his other front paw was free. Ragnarok – Sam was wearing a part of the story of Ragnarok on his back in the way the mortals believed it would happen. Loki was so caught up in the dark lines over hard muscle that he didn’t notice the way Sam stopped moving again. Loki followed the dark lines until he reached his warriors’ neck and rested his hand on the warm skin and wet hair. “Why do you wear the imprisonment of my son on your back, Sam?” Loki couldn’t keep the ice out of his voice. If this was a game to the mortal, he would pay a really nasty price for it. The warrior under his hand was still frozen and when he spoke his voice was without any emotion. “Do I have to answer that, Wild One?” Tightening his hold on the warriors’ neck Loki growled at these words of defiance and he forced the warrior to his knees and a part of Loki was impressed that the warrior was still trying to fight him off. “Yes, you have to answer my question and you will answer it.” His anger was powerful enough to make the trees around them jolt. “One of the first things I was told after I was brought to the north were the stories of their gods. I was told the stories for the beginning and the end, of Ragnarok. The woman who raised me told me stories of Fenrisúlfr and how he would devour Odin. She told me the story of the gods who feared the mighty Fenrisúlfr, who kept growing and growing, that they had to trick him to be able to imprison him…” When the mortal stopped talking Loki tightened his hold on him. “I know these stories. I was there when they were told the first time and you still haven’t answered my question.” The growl he earned from the mortal shouldn’t turn Loki on so much in a situation like this. “The village…they feared me for what I did to the man I told you about. At the time I was already taller than most men in the village and after I killed the man they were even more…wary of me. I heard their whispers, felt their eyes on me. They whispered that I have to be a god or a giant to be this tall and strong…days later they came at me…I fought but they were so many...and they managed to get a chain around my neck…told me that with a chained god on their side no one would ever dare to fight against them…” This time Loki didn’t force him to keep talking. He could imagine where this was going.   
  
“Days later I was able to free myself. With the chain still around my throat I went after every single one who took part in my imprisonment. It was at night and the moon was hidden that night. I sent the last one on his journey to Helheim with the first light of the sun. This day the sun was different. Her light was red and for most of the day the village was bathed in the color of blood. The Jarl said he had no doing in this but I could smell his fear. That my wrath would cost him his life as well. I knew that he his words were a lie. After that I went to a seer in the mountains I heard stories about. I told her that I wanted to leave everything behind and that I need a direction to go…” While his warrior was talking Loki released his hard hold. The smooth skin was no longer warm and Loki could see his own hand on his warriors’ skin. “She…she told me that if I go the village would be doomed. Others would come and take the children away because the other warriors would be too weak to protect them. I told her what I was told since I was a boy…they are not my people and fear me so much that they tried to chain me. Why should their deaths be of my concern?” Loki swallowed…he wanted to do nothing more than to erase that place off the world. “What was her answer?” Sam shivered and Loki didn’t stop him when he came to back to his feet and face the god. There was…so much pain in such a young face…”She told me that it would be my duty to guard those who could not protect themselves and like the gods fear the mighty Fenrisúlfr they shall fear me. My duty would be done the moment one of the gods would notice me. After that I would be free to stay or leave. That’s what she told me.” That was unexpected, even for Loki. It was true, he _had_ noticed the young warrior. The young warrior who was wearing a part of Ragnarok, a part of his family, on his skin but right now his young warrior was more like a shell of his former self than anything else. “Come with me, Sam.” Loki entwined their fingers and pulled the distressed  man back to the house and into the main hall. Sam dropped dead on the chair where Loki told him to wait before he went to the small nook with their supplies.   
  
Loki grabbed the jar with the honey, a few apples and went back to the warrior. He was sitting there with his head bowed down and his long hair was obscuring his face. Without warning Loki dropped himself in Sam’s lap after he dropped the honey and the apples on the table. He could feel the stubble in his warriors’ face as he pulled his head up. “I’m sorry, Sam…” and with that Loki kissed him. Slow and sweet, nipped carefully on his lips and with kitten licks asking for entrance which was granted by his warrior with a small gasp. Without holding back Loki used every move and trick to coaxed the most beautiful little gasps and moans from his warrior but the moment Loki felt hands wandering over his ass he pulled back and smirked at the face Sam made.   
  
Loki snapped the apples into small bites and grabbed the honey jar. He dipped one of the bites into the honey and offered it to Sam. The confused look on his face was almost too much to belong on the face of a warrior. “I have already eaten, Loki.” Since the honey was running down his fingers Loki popped the bite into his own mouth and sucked his own fingers into his mouth. When he was done cleaning his fingers Loki noticed the enthralled expression on Sam’s face. The hazel of his eyes were nothing more than a thin ring of color around the black of his pupils and his gaze was fixed on Loki’s fingers. Slowly Loki dipped his fingers back into the honey and the moment before he licked it off his fingers again he spoke with a deep seductive voice to his warrior. “Sam…this is hardly about eating because you’re hungry…”and with that he sucked his fingers back into his mouth. Licking the sticky mess off his fingers while he moaned around them, putting a show on for his warrior. Loki was able to repeat his show three times before Sam grabbed one of the apple bites, dipped it into the honey and offered it Loki. The god grabbed Sam by his wrist and took the offered morsel carefully with his teeth before he closed his lips around Sam’s fingers and sucked…The moan he gained from his warrior was reward enough but Loki kept going. He licked and sucked at Sam’s fingers, rough and callous of his daily work with the sword. When nothing for left of the honey on warm skin Loki used his grip on Sam’s wrist and dipped his fingers back into the honey once again. He could feel his warriors’ arousal press against his own and the way Sam was breathing hard and the way he whimpered when Loki pulled off was a deep pleasure for the god. When Loki tried to dip Sam’s finger back into the honey Sam used Loki’s grip on his wrist against him and pulled him against his broad chest and kissed him forcefully, tongue chasing the taste of the honey and used his other hand to press the god closer and harder against him. Sam pulled back to breath and Loki used that moment to suck a deep mark into the warm skin at the collarbone. “Sam…you tell me stop, I will stop, clear?” Loki’s voice was low and nothing more than a whisper but Sam heard him and nodded. “Say it, my warrior,” Loki growled while pinching his nipples. “Yes…yes, clear…I tell you stop, you stop…but please Loki…please I…I need you…” And Loki smiled while he watched at his warrior, raised his hands and…”and you shall have me…”  
  
With a snap Loki changed their position. Sam lying on his dinner table like a feast for him alone, long legs hanging off the table, arousal denting his warriors’ pants obscenely…a view Loki was really appreciating while kneeling on the table and hovering over Sam, jar of honey in his hand. “Hands on the table, for now, no touching me. You will enjoy this very much my beautiful and brave warrior.” With that Loki used the jar of honey and dripped a long line of honey over Sam’s chest and down his abs. Sitting back on Sam’s arousal Loki snapped the jar away and pulled off his own shirt and dropped it next to the table. Sam was looking up at him, eyes wide and wild while he gripped the edge of the table hard to keep himself from touching the god above him. The way his muscles were stretched taut on his arms and chest was so inviting that Loki was almost ready to give in and let his warrior take him…almost. The god was kneeling again over Sam and started to follow the trail of honey with his tongue with small licks, slow and tortures licks, small bites to worry the skin and after no time, for Loki and endless torture for Sam, the god reached the seam of Sam’s pants. Looking up Loki met his warriors’ gaze. Hazel eyes full of want and desire met golden eyes burning with lust and power and after a clipped nod from Sam and a snap of fingers from Loki both of them ended up completely naked. Loki was still kneeling above Sam but had stopped touching him in favor to really _look_ at his warrior. Completely naked his warrior looked as good as still clothed, a temptation waiting to be unwrapped by the god who took him away, but this was pure sin even to a god.   
  
Dragging his hand slowly from collarbone downwards Loki was impressed by the self-control his warrior showed. He was still gripping the table tight with his hands, knuckles white because of the pressure and strength he used to keep himself from touching the god. Giving his warrior a smile full of burning desire Loki closed his hand around Sam’s cock and slipped off the table in the same moment. His warriors’ cock was warm and smooth and Loki enjoyed that he had been right. Sam was really big everywhere and the god was sure that he was going to enjoy every moment with it. Leaning closer to the cock in his hand Loki dragged his tongue over the tip, collecting the precome, tasting it. Where Sam had whimpered as Loki closed his hands around him he was groaning now as felt the hot breath over the sensible skin which turned into a back bowing moan as Loki took all of him down his throat without warning and swallowed. Sam made so many incomprehensible noises that Loki was proud of himself while he sucked the cock in his mouth again and again while he let his hands wandering lower, rolling Sam’s heavy balls in his hands. Loki kept working on his warrior, bringing him to the edge again and again to just let him come back from the brink of orgasm until his mind was nothing but coiling emotions of want and lust and desire. With Sam so deep drowning in pleasure Loki distracted his warrior with a twist of his hand while he slowly, and the help of his magic, breached his warriors’ entrance with his finger and stopped when he felt Sam tense. “Loki…” Sam’s voice was desperate and hoarse. With a plop Loki released Sam from his mouth and made a crooning sound while he made slow thrusting movements with his finger. “Shh my warrior…just relax. There is nothing to fear, only pleasure. So much pleasure just for you and there is more to come…”and he made a faster jabbing twist with his hand and hit that spot in Sam that left him howling in pleasure as he his back bowed off the table and Loki used his movement to suck his cock back down his throat and the howl turned into a chocked off scream and Loki kept working on his warrior until he had him worked up to three fingers in his tight channel while his other hand was like a steel band around the base of his cock to prevent him from finishing.   
  
When Loki crawled back on the table Sam’s face was a mask of many emotions that he looked almost feral in his desire. Loki pried Sam’s finger off the table and placed a soft kiss in palm of his hands. “Don’t worry, Sam…it is still getting better…” With that Loki closed his hand once again around Sam’s cock until he felt him breach his own hole, even with being prepared by his magic the fit was still delicious tight as he let his body slowly take in everything Sam had to give. Just before Loki was able to take in the last inch Sam’s body moved under him. In a trick even Loki couldn’t predict Sam reversed their positions. Loki found himself lying on the table, Sam hovering above him and with a hard thrust Sam buried himself in the warm body of the god who had chosen _him_ as his warrior from a land far across the sea.   
  
There was no moment of hesitation as Sam set a pace that was everything Loki was craving for. Hard deep thrust that made Loki howl and twist in pleasure while Sam simply kept _going_. The only thought Loki was able to entertain was something along the line “He fucks like a fights…” and gave himself over to the pleasure…Oh what he could teach his warrior…all the small sins and pleasure of the flesh and when Sam changed the angle as he kissed his god Loki was gone and he took his warrior with him.  Their combined orgasm was powerful and Loki's control on his powers broke while their connected bodies were drenched in pleasure. 

When god and mortal came back to be again, their breathing had even out and their hearts weren't racing anymore, Sam looked into Loki's eyes and with a big smile of mischief his chosen warrior pulled out of the spent god. "You were right, Loki. I really enjoyed that but i still prefer that soft bed you gave me." Loki knew an invitation when he got one and with a snap he cleaned both of them up. Sitting up Loki felt, even as a god, the way his warrior had taken him and Loki felt wonderful. "Glad to be at your service mighty warrior from across the sea," was the only thing Loki said before he jumped off the table and walked into the direction of his guests' room. "But believe me my brave warrior...not long and I will have you in front of me on hands and knees with my cock up your ass and you will enjoy this even more...this is a promise Sam...from me to you..." With that the god walked past Sam and went into his room and Sam just stared and couldn’t shake off the urge to feel the god again under him...and what it would feel like to have Loki do exactly what he just told him.  
  
Loki threw himself face down on his warriors’ bed. A delicious ache was crawling through his body and he couldn’t remember the last time he had allowed someone to take _him_. But with Sam...with Sam it had been so easy and it had felt so damn good. Maybe next time he would tie Sam to the table, bed, chair...mmh chair would be nice...so he would be able to ride his warrior without him being able to turn the tables on him. Loki could almost see it in his mind. Sam, arms and legs tied to a chair, unable to move at all and at Loki’s mercy...The god stored the idea away for later use. To do something like that Sam needed to trust him more but they were on a good way to that. Hearing Sam enter the bedroom Loki assumed Sam would drop dead next to him after...everything this morning. But Sam lowered himself slowly on the bed until he covered Loki’s body with his own and the god felt his warriors’ erection press yet again against his hole while Sam nuzzled Loki’s neck. There was nothing else Loki could do as moan while Sam made small movements with his hips and kept teasing his  hole but he didn’t enter him. “Show me...,” the warrior whispered in his gods’ ear and finished his sentence with a harder thrust that buried him nearly completely in Loki again. Just because Loki was waiting for Sam to take him again didn’t mean he could suppress a groan and answered his warrior. “What...what do you want me to show you...?” Loki was moving back against Sam and while he never stopped or speed things up the god enjoyed their almost lazy union. “What you told me...After you allowed me to take you on your own table. Show. Me. Loki.” Every word was emphasized with a hard snap of his warriors’ hips that drove Sam’s cock again and again against Loki’s sweet spot and made the god howl in pleasure. After that Sam didn’t move at all while Loki was still trapped under him, panting and aching hard. Loki turned his head to look at his chosen warrior. “Are you sure about that, Sam? You agree to that and I _will_ take you. I will have you on your hands and knees and I will take great pleasure in all the ways I can take you without you reaching completion until I tell you you are allowed to do so. Still so sure about that, my warrior?” Sam pulled almost completely out of the gods’ warm and oh so tight body and the moment he whispered a heated “Yes” into Loki’s ear he snapped his hips down and drove a final time hard into the warm body under him and was rewarded with a deep growl.  
  
Sam heard again his gods’ trademark snap and in next moment he found himself kneeling on the bed, Loki no longer under him but behind him, and the three fingers that worked him open earlier were suddenly back and were being moved in his tight entrance. “Look at you, my warrior. So needy for me to take you...” Loki murmured as he pulled his fingers out of his warrior and replaced them with his tongue and the warrior couldn’t keep himself still. His arms gave out and Sam was now lying almost on his chest with his ass raised for his god to take him. The needy whimper turned Loki even more on while he lapped and nipped at the soft skin around Sam’s hole before he used his hands to open Sam even more up. The whimper turned into moans and after a long time the moans turned into begging. That was what Loki wanted. To hear his mighty warrior beg in pleasure to take him, to let him come, to just _do_ something...but Loki kept going. Licking and nipping while he used his left hand to jerk Sam off in rhythm with his tongue. “Loki...” Voice desperate and broken as Sam reached his limit and Loki pulled back. Sam went from too much pleasure to too less and it left Sam empty and aching, too far gone to form words and the god behind him made almost purring noises while he kissed his warriors’ lower back and followed the dark lines that marked Sam’s back. “So good for me...aren’t you, my warrior? Keeping yourself together while you don’t want anything more then to drown in the final moment of pleasure...Is that what you want now, Sam? Feel me fill you up, stretch that tight hole of yours until you’re flying between pain and pleasure. Is that what you want, Sam? Make you mine and mine alone?” Loki couldn’t stop himself. He knew this warrior would be his the moment he brought him to his realm somewhere between Asgard and Midgard. “Yes, Loki...please...anything...anything you want but please...” The moment Sam spoke these words the magic around them shifted. Not truly binding them together but it was close enough that Loki felt desperation and the churning desire burning in Sam’s blood. Grabbing his own cock Loki positioned himself directly at Sam’s hole, watching and waiting for the right moment and when Sam took a deep and shaky breath Loki pushed all the way in.   
  
“By myself...,” was everything Loki could say while his cock was nearly strangled by Sam’s tight body, heat and pressure and oh so right while Sam only managed a hoarse “Loki...”. Both of them stilled and through their almost connection Loki could feel when Sam started go get back in his head, trying to analyze the feeling of being taken by a god. Not that Loki would let that happen.   
  
Without warning Loki pulled almost completely out of Sam’s body to plunge right back with a hard thrust that left his warrior howling in pleasure and Loki didn’t stop. Loki took Sam like he had taken Loki. Powerful and hard thrust that punched the air out off the mortals lungs. And thrust after thrust Loki could feel Sam’s body clamp down on him almost embarrassing fast and Loki was no better. The pleasure too much and too honest and Sam came hard the moment a warm  hand closed around his cock and Loki let himself washed away by the wave that was their combined pleasure and their howls of completion scared the birds off the trees while Loki’s powers were once again unchained and the ocean at the end of the cliff turned murderous and trees broke under the onslaught of the gods’ powers like twigs.   
  
It felt like lifetimes had passed when Loki’s senses came back to be and his powers were yet again under his control. Sam had collapsed under him and Loki was resting on his back, still connected to his warrior physically and mentally while new pathways were digging their ways between them. Sam was out like a light. His soul had given up while drowning in pleasure and being drenched in the power of a god. It was okay, Loki would have been surprised if Sam would still be with him. His warrior was strong but to withstand the unleashed powers of a god it needed something more then that. With an almost tender touch Loki cleaned both of them up and checked Sam for any unintentional injuries. Nothing, Sam would feel sore and spent but that was nothing unusual after their activities and so he let Sam rest and let his own consciousness drift off in a peaceful rest after he arranged them so that Sam was resting with his head on Loki’s chest.   
  
When Loki was woken by a strange mix of feelings from his warrior, thrill and awe, he saw that Sam had left their resting place and Loki could feel something else. Jumping out of the bed Loki teleported himself into the main hall to see Sam facing a wolf bigger than any horse with a shaggy white fur and golden eyes. Loki was sure that his first born son would do nothing to a guest in his fathers’ halls but it was Sam’s voice that held so awe-stricken that Loki paused. Hand raised as if to touch the wolf in front of him Sam whispered a low “Fenrisúlfr” as he met the wolfs’ golden eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladies, 
> 
> my first week at the new job is over and it was awesome. The new team is as crazy as the last one, the job is far better and I dont have to work in shifts anymore. I'm really happy now :) best thing that happened this year so far^^
> 
> My nifty order from china arrived today but i still have to get it out of my post deposit box x.x if it works the way it should i will be able wo use my phone as a table and can write on that during my long lunchbreak :) until then i used this saturday (husband has to work) and wrote the last chapter for the wild gods. The last chapter? Yes, this is the last chapter for the wild gods. At the beginning i wanted to make it longer but I like the way it ended...and i already have a new idea xD i haven't written one word for it yet but half of the plot is flying around in my head...need to write it down soon. I hope to post something new soon.
> 
> Have a nice weekend :)  
> silva

Loki was not surprised Sam recognized his son immediately but the...awe and joy was unexpected. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Sam had been running from the big wolf that was his son but this...Sam didn’t carry any mark of a god on his chest and heart and so he hadn’t given his loyalty to one god specifically but his warrior could identify himself with his son and so he wore him proud on his back. Suddenly Sam lowered his head and bowed his head in a gesture of respect for the wolf god. “My apologize, Wild One. I mean no disrespect to you.” After he stood tall again Sam looked over his shoulder at Loki. “I will leave now for the river, Loki. I will not disturb you and your son.” He bowed again to Fenrir and walked out of the door. His son merely flickered his ear in Sam direction while Loki walked over to put his hand on his sons’ head. “The moral reeks of you as you reek of him, father.” Loki closed his hand around his sons’ muzzle and turned his head so he had to watch at Sam walking into the forest. “Be careful son how you speak about a guest of my home. This human excepted his faith without any worry for himself as a Jarl who fears and despise him offered this brave warrior as I refused his fearful offering to me. He does not fear me and only shows his deepest and greates respect for the gods.” Loki paused and stared at his son. “So my son speak...Why do you disturb my peace? I could be enjoying my warrior like I already did this morning but I have to deal with you instead.” His son was panting with hanging ears and his tail between his legs. Loki let many things go when it came to his children but they knew that when angered their father they better did what he wanted from them. “There was a disturbance between the realms and the gods are concerned. Especially after you didn’t answer the call to join the summit. They are...afraid that you did something to cause this disturbance father.” Loki let go off his son and focused on the realms of the gods and the mortals. Yeah, there was something. A wave like disturbance had rolled through both realms and had caused a bit of a ripple and nothing more. Calling themselves gods and run like chicken when something outside of their comfort zones happens. But why was everyone him blaming him for everything unusual thing that happened? He had such a wonderful morning of watching his warrior dance with his blade, the not so nice talk but the make-up sex...that was something Loki really wanted to repeat today.  
  
At that Loki focus more on the ripples the waves had caused. By Odin’s one good eye...Loki _was_ responsible for the disturbance. He had lost control over his powers twice this morning because...because he had a really impressive cock up his ass and got to fuck the owner of said impressive cock only moments after his first...breach of control. He had fixed the damage to his corner of the realm of the gods but these ripples were nothing Loki even had thought about. Huffing Loki sat down on his table to just groan as he could smell himself and his warrior on the dark wood and got up again. “They’re right because I am responsible for the disturbance. I was really distracted and let myself go more than usual. Tell them someone managed to piss me off and I pissed back or that I really had a good fuck and I honestly don’t care what you tell those headless chickens son...” Loki walked out of his hall to follow his warrior. What he needed now was to have his warrior spread out on his forest floor, aroused until it hurts, sweating and begging for him. Unfortunately his son had other ideas because suddenly Loki’s view was full of white wolf fur. “Father, you don’t understand. They are already weary of you...of all of us. They know that you are stronger then you should be and so are we as your children. If I go back and tell them exactly what you just told me they _will_ do something stupid. You know that as much as I do.” How he hated it when his kids were right. Growling Loki pushed his son out of his way and kept walking but he made a gesture for his son to follow. Together father and son kept walking until the reached the river. Sam was sitting in the middle of the river on a big stone with his legs crossed under him, straight back and closed eyes. Since Loki had disguised himself and his son Sam was still completely at peace while the water ran past him while it soaked his pants. “See this warrior, my son? His Jarl summoned me because he wanted protection against a strong enemy. As payment he offered me his granddaughter and I refused her because she was terrified of me. I told him as much and was about to leave when I saw him. I ask for his name from one of the idiots who summoned me and he didn’t know. The idiot didn’t know the name of a fellow warrior because he is afraid of him. They’re calling him moose for my own bloody sake. Sam spoke without fear to me, he showed me respect for others only showed fear and greed for my help. The moment his Jarl noticed my interest in this warrior he tried to...sell him to me like a piece of cattle...” Loki had to pause as he felt his powers fighting their restrictions as his anger flared up again. Fenrir looked at his father with glowing eyes. “Why did he call me ‘Wild One’?” That helped. “It’s his way to show his respect to you. Sam will call you that until you allow him to call you by your name.” At that Fenrir looked surprised. “And he asks for nothing for his respect?” The wolf god could hardly believe that. Mortals only showed respect if they could gain something from it. A hard learned lesson but Loki merely chuckled. “From me? He only asked to spare the idiots and grant them protecting and he his mine until the next full moon. The night after the next full moon the enemy of his Jarl will attack and I haven’t decided yet if I send him back to fight or if I keep him for me alone...”  
  
Together father and son stood next to each other in utter silence while they watched Sam motionless sitting in the river. The anger Loki had felt only moments ago was gone and his desire for his warrior was back with a vengeance that should frighten him...and yet he gloried in it. Smelling the thick desire his father emitted Fenrir stepped back and bowed to his father. “What makes this warrior so special to you, father?” The dark chuckle made the wolf god bristle. “He will show you himself why he so special...”With that Loki stepped into the river and let the cold water cool down his desire as he stood in front of Sam who opened his eyes and smiled at the god standing in front of him, while he bowed his head to Fenrir again. Smiling back at his warrior Loki followed the strong line of Sam’s jaw with his finger until he could dip Sam’s head back and press a sweet and slow kiss to his warriors’ lips. He didn’t touch his warrior  except with his hand on his chin and his lips and yet Sam groaned and buried his his in the gods’ hair and pulled him closer. Loki nipped and licked at Sam’s mouth, asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Loki plundered Sam’s mouth with his tongue, enjoying the way Sam was submitting to his one moment and fighting back the next. When Loki pulled back Sam only growled in a very inhuman way and pulled Loki into his lap and pressed the god into his thick arousal, completely ignoring the presence of the other god watching them. Loki dragged his hand slowly over his warriors’ naked chest until he could rest his hands on broad shoulders and pushed Sam back. “As much as I want to continue this my beautiful warrior I need to make something clear to my son...” At that Sam’s gaze flickered behind Loki to the wolf god and it amused Loki to no end that Sam used his hands to press the god closer to himself while he watched the other god.   
  


“Sam, look at me.” Loki demanded with a snap of his fingers in front of Sam’s face to gain his attention. “Let me go and get up.” Sam merely blinked at the god for a moment and that was the moment Loki understood something. His warrior was too far gone in his desire to function on a human basis at the moment. Leaning closer again Loki rolled his hips in slow and sinful motions against Sam while he nipped at Sam’s ear with sharp teeth. “I know what you want my strong warrior from a land far across the sea...You loved it to take me hard and without holding back, don’t you? Later, I promise...later you can spread me out on your bed and take me any way you want...but for now you need to let me go and get up.” Growling Sam buried his teeth predatory fast in the soft skin where shoulder meets neck and left a clear mark of his teeth before he got up with the god in his arms. Sam let go off Loki the moment he stood and simply watched the god who purred at the obedience of his warrior and the way Sam’s hard arousal was visible threw Loki nearly off his track. “Turn around, Sam.” Sam shuddered at the deep and commanding voice and did as he was told. When Sam was with his back to the gods Loki looked at his son over his shoulder. Fenrir was staring at the dark lines on Sam’s back, face expressionless until he looked at his father. “His respect for you is deeper than you can imagine, my son, but he is _mine_ and I will show that to everyone. Go back to my home now, Fenrir, I still want to enjoy my warrior before I have to deal with the headless chickens...” Loki didn’t even look at his son when he grabbed Sam by his wrist and turned him around again. “Sit down again, legs stretched in front of you.” A command that Sam followed immediately and took his place on the stone in the middle of the river again but his time his long legs were stretched out with Loki standing between them. His warrior didn’t seem to notice the cold of the water soaking his pants.   
  


Dropping his knees Loki hissed as the cold seeped up his own pants and he had to adjust his own blunt arousal. He opened Sam’s pants and dragged them down until his warriors’ hard cock sprang free and without hesitation Loki closed his mouth around Sam’s cock until his nose was buried in the dark and soft hairs and the base of Sam’s cock. The moan that Loki earned with that was music to his ears but before Sam could relax or do anything else Loki shoved two of his fingers without any teasing or warning into Sam’s hole. Still loose from last night Loki worked Sam hard with his mouth and fingers. He wanted his warrior to be completely gone with pleasure as Loki added a third finger and the way Sam threw his head back with a sound of deep pleasure was a great satisfaction for the god. Loki could feel that Sam was close and so Loki pulled his mouth off Sam one moment before his warrior would have finished but his fingers remained where they were. Moving now slower in his warrior ass while his other hand cut Sam’s orgasm off with a hard grip at the base of Sam’s cock. Breathing hard Sam looked at Loki with bewildered eyes. “Why...why do you stop?” Chuckling Loki licked slowly over the tip of Sam’s cock who bucked up to gain more friction. “The leather band you used earlier for your hair...give it to me.” Still breathing faster than normal Sam took the band out off his hair and offered it Loki who shook his head with an amused smile. “I’m going to take my hand of your cock now and you will bind this around your cock exactly where my hand is now, clear?” Sam whimpered but nodded and wrapped the band around his hard arousal while the fingers in his ass never stopped moving with slow and teasing movements. When the band was wrapped tight around his own cock Loki pulled his fingers out off Sam, washed his fingers in the cold water and knotted the lose ends of the band together and closed his hand around Sam’s bound arousal. “This will stay until I take it off and it will stay as long as I want.” The smile Loki gave Sam was sweet and looked so innocent while he was holding Sam’s cock in his hand. “We will go back to my house now where my son is waiting for us. He will stay for the day and if you’re good today you will enjoy the next night more than anything in your life. Clear?” Sam nodded and closed his eyes as Loki gave his dick a last teasing lick, snapped and Sam was wearing his pants again. The god was already standing again and offered his hand to Sam to help him up. Sam grabbed the offered hand, smiled and in a move that should be considered cheating Sam placed his foot on the gods’ stomach and flipped him over and the splashing sound Loki made as he landed in the river behind Sam made the warrior laugh hard and the stunned face of Loki as he looked at the warrior was enough for Sam and so he kept laughing...and Loki joined him.   
  


Walking back in wet pants, with his hard and bound cock, was very uncomfortable but nothing Sam couldn’t bear. When they reached Loki’s house again they were greeted by a wolf god lying on his back in the sun, all four legs in the air and a soft snoring sound. God and warrior looked at each other as they passed the sleeping wolf and grinned at each other. They passed the sleeping wolf and the moment they entered the house Loki snapped his fingers and the dinner table was loaded with different kind of foods, after he cleaned the table more than necessary. Loki dropped himself in his chair and started to eat. Sam sat on the other side of Loki and stared at the different kind of foods but didn’t take anything. “Nothing for your liking, Sam?” At that Sam looked at the god and a small smile made his face shine as he slowly lifted his hand to grab a jar off the table. Still looking at Loki Sam dipped his fingers in the jar and they came out covered in honey and with a smile of mischief Sam sucked his honey covered fingers into his mouth with an obscene and rumbling sound. Speechless Loki stared as Sam sucked the honey off his fingers. When he was done Sam pulled his fingers off his mouth with a plopping sound. “I think I will never again look at honey the same way I used to do.” His remorseful tone combined with a face full of sorrow did nothing to cool down Loki’s raging erection he got while watching Sam suck on his fingers. “I created a monster,” Loki said moments later, still staring at Sam with mix of laughter, horror and amusement and again the god and the warrior laughed until it hurt.   
  
It took some hours for Fenrir to wake up. Sam and Loki used the hours to...torture each other. More finger sucking, tongues dragged over soft lips and at some point Sam grounded his erection against Loki from behind and worked the gods’ erection through his pants. Loki was only one heartbeat away from his orgasm when he heard his son move outside and that was the moment Sam pulled off him so fast it made Loki stumble and left the room with a “Can find me in the library”. Loki was still standing on his spot when Fenrir poked him in the shoulder with his nose and when Loki looked at his son Fenrir was sporting a very lupine kind grin full of long teeth and golden eyes were dancing with laughter. “Well, old man...looks like you found your match.” Loki didn’t even bother to answer as he flipped his son the bird.   
  
The way Sam was acting around and with Fenrir warmed Loki’s heart. The moment his son told Sam he could use his given name to address him the warrior had smiled and to Loki’s complete astonishment started to scratch Fenrir behind his ears and his son...let him. Eyes closed in bliss, tongue lolling out of his mouth the wolf was demanding more scratches. The warrior and the wolf didn’t talk to each other like Sam did with Loki. No, these two spoke with each other in subtle movements of their bodies, growling and yipping sound...It was as Sam was a wolf himself and Loki could see the way Fenrir was falling for his warrior as Loki had already falling but in a different way. When it was time to go for the wolf god Fenrir pressed his head against Sam’s chest while Sam buried his face in the white fur of Fenrir’s neck. At one both of them stepped back, smiled, and Sam went to his room. When the wolf looked at his father it was with so much peace that Loki was sure that he had to keep Sam just to keep that peace for his son. “I will go back to the ‘headless chickens’ and tell them that you will investigate the disturbance.” Loki nodded and scratched Fenrir behind the ears like Sam had done. “Travel save my son and should the chickens cause you any problems let me know.” The wolf nodded and was about to leave when he stopped and looked at Loki again. “Your warrior...he is as special as you said he is. I will visit again until the next full moon.” Before Loki could answer his wolf was gone.   
  
Musing about the strange behaviour of his son Loki went to his warriors’ bedroom and stopped. Sam was lying in the middle of the bed, naked, one arm behind his head, eyes closed, legs stretched out while one hand was working on his still bound cock. Loki followed the slow movement of Sam’s hand on his own cock as he jacked himself off without reaching completion. Loki wanted to ask something witty but after this morning and the whole teasing through the day it was enough even for him. With a thought his clothes were gone and he was hovering above Sam to still his hand and pushed the hand down. Loki sank down on Sam cock like it was an offering from the mortal to the god and together they groaned because of the tight fit. Sam had worked Loki open earlier but not enough to make it easy for the god to take everything Sam could give him. It was tight and hot and the burn was delicious and hot. It would be too much for a human to bear but to a god it was pure bliss and so he took his time while he rode Sam. Slowly he was rotating his hips, up and down on the hard length and since Sam was still bound Loki could take his time. He wanted to see how long Sam could take it this way. Slow and deep without any possibility to find relive for himself.   
  
Loki was arching above Sam, cock dragging slowly over his prostate when Sam had enough. With a hard grip Sam pushed the god down on his length and caused Loki to yell because of the sudden pleasure. Sam rolled them until he was on top of the god and with a growl he pulled out, freed himself of the band around his cock, rolled Loki around until he was lying on his stomach, pulled the god to his knees. Sam didn’t push himself hard into the gods body. He held himself still with an iron will and used his grip on Loki’s hips to move the gods’ body around like a doll. He pushed the Loki down on his cock with a hard push and switched his grip from hips to shoulders and moved the smaller body under him like he owned him. Again and again Sam pushed Loki down on his cock and when Sam finally drowned in his orgasm he howled like wild being as he was still moving Loki’s body on his cock and made the god take everything. Breathing harsh Sam pulled Loki up against his chest, aware that the god hasn’t finished himself yet. “As a punishment for all that teasing I should let you keep suffering like that. Cock hard with my cum in your ass, Loki.” It was true, their teasing through the day had worked both of them up but if Sam wanted to do what he just said...Loki wouldn’t stop him. He could only whimper as Sam pulled out off him but only a moment later Sam pushed three fingers into the god. “But not today...Today I allow you to come for me, Loki...” Heated words as Sam worked the god with his fingers and jerked him off with hard and fast movements of his hands. This time Loki didn’t made any attempt to tempt down his powers. Loki let go the moment Sam told him to do and it was the best thing Loki had felt in millennia.   
  
Their time together was something...that couldn’t be put in words. Loki and his human warrior. Their time together was everything Loki had carved in his life and hadn’t been aware of it. They fucked each other senseless, made each other laugh and bathed in the others presence with closed eyes and comfort in their souls. Like now. Loki was on his back with Sam draped over him and his head placed on the gods’ chest. They weren’t talking because they were aware their time was nearly up. The sun would rise in a few moments and Loki had to decide what he wanted to do. Could and would he let his warrior go to save those who hate and fear him? Or would he let the ignorant mortals die a painful death and keep his warrior by his side? “You’re thinking too hard, Loki,” Sam murmured against warm skin while his hand was drawing invisible lines on the gods’ skin. “I have to decide what I want to do with you...Send you back or keep you...” Loki knew the answer but it had to be Sam to make the decision. Chuckling Sam lifted his head from the gods’ chest and looked at him. “You don’t have to make this harder than it has to be, Loki...” Loki watched his warrior with a puzzled expression. “Send me back to my village so I can help defend it.” If Sam had used an actual knife to shove it into his heart it couldn’t have hurt more and so it took him some time to understand what Sam said next...”And when I’m done you come to take me back here. As long as you want me I will stay with you Loki.” The god only stared and said nothing. It took a kiss from his warrior to get him to speak again...”You’re sure about that offer, Sam? I will not get tired of you. I will keep you for myself as long as I exist and you will be at my side. You will be my warrior for everyone to see and every battle you fight will be in my name.”  
  


Sam sat up and offered Loki a nice all over view of his chest. “Do it, Loki. Show everyone that I am the chosen warrior of Loki and send me back to fight my first battle for you.” Without thinking twice Loki placed his hands on the offered skin and let his powers, that had caused many more waves and ripples through the last few days, flow into Sam. Sam bowed back, pressing himself harder against Loki’s hands who was watching the skin in front of him. Dark lines were moving over warm skin and formed the runes and symbols that made it clear that this was warrior was the champion of the Trickster himself. The dark lines crawled of Sam’s chest until they reached his shoulders and bound themselves to the dark lines of the tattoo of the wolf god on Sam’s back.   
  


When Loki pulled his hands back Sam collapsed against him. Breathing hard against the gods’ shoulder. “It has began, Sam. The sun is greeting the new day and the enemy is swarming the village. I can’t drop you off in the village itself. I can’t be involved in person but I will leave you close it. When every blood is shed in my name I will come to take you back.” And with that Loki kissed his chosen champion and with a snap Sam was gone.   
  
When Sam came to be again he knew where he was. It was probably around a mile to the village. Looking down at himself he found himself clothed in his pants and boots, no shirt to cover the dark runes on his chest that marked him from now until Ragnarok as a Champion of Loki. With a soft rustling a shiny blade appeared in front of him lying beautifully on the green forest floor. Sam took the blade and Loki’s voice filled his head. _“This is my blade, Sam. My Champion will only fight with the best and until we made you your own blade, a better blade, you will fight with mine.”_ Smiling Sam tested the weight of the blade. It felt perfect in his hand. He was about to make his way to the village as fast as possible for him when he heard another rustle behind him. Turning around he lifted the shiny blade to just lower it again as he spotted Fenrir. The wolf almost glowed in the diffuse light between night and sunrise. Fenrir walked over to Sam and the mighty wolf lowered himself a bit in front of Sam and offered him a lupine smile. Smiling back with a rumbling sound deep from his chest Sam grabbed the thick fur on Fenrir’s neck and swung himself on the wolfs back. The wolf was warm under him and he could feel the wolfs chest expand as he took a deep breath and _howled_...The begin of the hunt.  
  
When the last note fell silent again Fenrir dashed forward through the forest. They could hear the sounds of battle and the cries of dying men. Together the son and the champion of Loki headed into battle. Killing everything and everyone in their path in the name of the Trickster. The shiny blade Loki had given his Champion sliced through flesh and bones as if they were made of air.   
  
The sun hadn’t yet risen completely when the battle was won. Fenrir and Sam stood on the marketplace covered in blood as the Valkyries collected the worthy souls for Odin’s halls. Sam let his gaze wander over the mass of dead bodies and spotted the man that had been his Jarl for most of his life. Walking over to the man Fenrir followed his new brother in arms and stood by his side as he spoke to the Jarl and every other person in the village. “I am Sam from a land far across the sea and chosen Champion of Loki the Trickster. The blood shed today was in his name and the name of his son Fenrisúlfr. You will honour both of them in this village for the rest of your lives and should I every hear that you are no longer honouring Loki and Fenrisúlfr you will meet my wrath for not paying the price that has to be paid for this victory. As you will never again take a child from its home. I will be watching you as I will be guarding you. As long as you pay the gods your respect you will be protected  but you will be wiped out the moment you forget who saved you on this very first day after the full moon.”  
  
With that and in a flash of sunlight on the shiny blade Sam and Fenrir vanished. The people of the village did as they were told by the Champion of the Trickster. They prayed to Loki and his son Fenrir...and they prayed to the chosen Champion.   
  


And whenever an enemy tried to take the village from its people the hunting call of a wolf was heard and a chosen warrior  came to  help on the back of a white wolf and slaughtered everything and everyone in their path until the earth was slick and black with blood and every generation learned to pay their respect to the Trickster, the Wolf and the Champion. 


End file.
